


Please Stay

by icaruslut



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Jake x Amy - Freeform, Peraltiago, Pregnancy Scares, Smut, Stamina, Sub!Jake, bk99, dom!Amy, i would die for jake peralta, jake peralta is a sweetheart, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icaruslut/pseuds/icaruslut
Summary: Amy is sat at Shaw's bar looking sad. Jake buys her a drink as an excuse to talk to her. He takes her back to her apartment and looks after her when she tells him her secret. The thing that's been making her so sad."Jake I think I'm pregnant."





	Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on AO3, first BK99 fic and first fic anywhere for a while.
> 
> Not Beta'd so there might be some mistakes - apologies in advance.
> 
> This was only meant to be a oneshot, it's now 7k+

She looked sad. He assumed it was because she’s just broken up with Teddy but it seemed more than that. She’d been nursing the same drink for over an hour, teetering on the cusp between spacey Amy and loud Amy. He knew he was staring – he had been since they arrived at Shaw's. The squad had left her alone for the most part but he wanted nothing more than to go any figure what's wring and see that smirk she did when she was both amused and annoyed by him. He practically lived to make her smile.

“Go to her.” Boyle whispered in his ear, shaking him from his daydream. Jake just gave him an incredulous look and shook his head slightly. Then, finishing the drink in front of him, Jake sighed and heaved himself off the barstool, shooting Charles a look as if to say 'please don’t’. He detoured to the bar, grabbing a couple of drinks. He was bad at talking okay? He needed an excuse to talk to her.

“Hey Ames. I bought you a drink...” Okay so he knew for a fact she already had a drink but she didn’t need to know that.

“You’re sweet” She sighed. She started to mumble to herself, staring past Jake into thin air. He thought he heard her say Teddy's name.

“Ames?” He asked tentatively. Something was wrong but he couldn’t tell what. She shot him a look before downing her current drink and leaning across to grab the drink in his hand. Their fingers brushed and she gasped, pulling her hand back so fast Jake had to catch the drink before it spilled. Amy giggled loudly, now firmly onto her 2nd drink phase. There was an edge to it though. It seemed forced.

“Jake! Shots time!” Gina shouted, making her way across the bar, sloshing drinks on the tray she was carrying them on. “You too Amy. Time to meet seven drink Amy. Six was just sad!” She all but threw the tray into the table and Jake rolled his eyes. He was surprised Gina was still here with the eyes she was making at the tall, dark and handsome guy at the bar so he highly doubted Gina would be here much longer anyway. Amy, however, all but snatched three of the drinks up, throwing back one after the other. Surpassing dancing Amy and settling on pervert Amy.

“Y'know those dolls wouldn’t have bothered me Jake. Maybe Sofia just can’t handle it.” She practically purred, leaning across the table and gently scratching his arm with her perfect nails.

“She broke up with me.” He muttered. Sofia said it was because of his face when he found out Amy liked him back. Apparently his eyes had lit up and she knew there was no point wasting any more time on him. That’s what she said to him.

“I know what will make you better...” Amy whispered, pulling his eyes to her full lips and sultry eyes. God he wanted her so bad but he didn’t want to be a rebound. They'd both regret it and then she’d probably request a new partner or even more to a different squad or he’d feel terrible and move to a different squad even if it meant losing his friends. He would do it for her. For Amy.

“Look, Ames. I know you. Something’s bothering you. Please just tell me.” Jake pleaded, taking the hand that was lazily stroking his arm into his larger, calloused ones.

“You’ll have to buy me another drink for that one Jakey. It’s a sad one, I’m afraid.” The words she spoke were so at odds with the look she had on her face. She was a contradiction, this woman. “Or, even better, we can go to my apartment, grab some pierogis and hopefully a lot more...” She began to rise from her seat, swaying slightly on unsteady feet. Jake was quick to balance her. He glanced at his drink before grabbing it, looking around for Rosa or Gina, who would happily make sure his 5 bucks didn’t go to waste, but they were nowhere to be seen. None of the squad was, which was strange because they normally always say their goodbyes. Or at least drunkenly mumble at each other. Sighing for what seemed like the billionth time tonight, he looked at Amy before drinking his room temperature beer. Pulling a face, he led her outside by the arm. There would be no taxis by this point so the only option was to walk. They both had a day off the next day so all would be fine.

Throughout the walk, Amy sobered up slightly, opting to dance her way home to keep warm. It was totally the drinks talking when she caught him staring at her ass in her work pants, the soft curves of her hips. And it was the drinks when she started trying to walk backwards so she could shimmy her boobs at him. She was fluctuating between dancing and pervert Amy every two seconds but he didn’t mind. He just wanted her to get home safe. She hadn’t even questioned him walking her home even after sobering up slightly.

“I’m so tired Jake, will you carry me up? Please...” She whined, throwing her arms up in the air like a toddler. And it was _definitely_ the drinks fault when he lifted her up bridal style, ignoring the pain in his left shoulder from an old injury, and carried her to the elevator. Even once inside, he just rested against the wall, holding her close as she mumbled something about how strong he was and how she bet he’d ‘totally fucked Sofia against the wall’ and how ‘Teddy would never do that, he’s too fucking vanilla’. She’d been muttering to herself the whole time they were walking and Jake was content to listen to her ramble. She had such a beautiful voice and he didn’t want her to stop. He just softly laughed along with a fond smile on his face and adoration in his eyes.

Eventually they made it into her living room and he was about to deposit her on the couch when she made some sort of huffing noise and said: “Bedroom. Comfy. Now.” So he obliged. What he didn’t realise, however, that she would lie on the bed asking him to undress her. She settled back into loud Amy but she was tired. So tired. “Am I making you blush Peralta?” she laughed when she went to remove her blouse and he turned around, blush creeping up his neck and down to other places. Pervert Amy would have said something if she’d stayed in that state any longer but she so wanted to see his naked body writhing beneath her. She’d seen him get changed before in stake outs but only glimpses of his chest and back while he wriggled into some new clothes in the confinement of the back seats of a cop car.

“Pass me that big sweatshirt would you?” She asks absentmindedly while making short work of her slacks. What Peralta didn’t expect to see when he turned round was Amy Santiago's perfect breasts in plain view whilst she arched her back trying (and failing) to remove her pants. Looking elsewhere, arms outstretched and holding the sweatshirt, he stumbled towards the bed, hitting his knees against the side.

“Uh, here you go.” He says awkwardly, placing the sweatshirt over her boobs before gesturing to her pants. She nods once and he soon makes quick work of her sensible work boots and unfairly flattering work pants. He sheepishly sits on the edge of the bed, back turned, waiting for her to give him the all clear.

“C'mon Peralta, you’ve seen a naked women before. Not that I’m naked anymore so don’t worry.” The sight that met him when he framed his neck was still probably more obscene than if she had been naked. The sweatshirt was tucked above her navel and her, surprisingly, black lace underwear was on full view. He involuntarily groaned and was going to say something when he noticed the way her hand was splayed across her thigh. Her tanned skin was so beautiful. She caught him looking. Shit shit shit. She just sighed and whispered: “Go get the bourbon out of the cupboard.”

Her apartment was immaculate so he knew exactly where the bourbon would be. When he returned, she was curled on her side with a pair of his sweatpants on the pillow next to her. _So that’s where they went_. He got changed quickly, leaving his soft, thermal t-shirt on. They sat in silence for the next half hour, an episode of jeopardy on in the background. Amy quietly cycled back through dancing Amy who bobbed her head along to advert jingles, to pervert Amy who used his lap for a pillow and pressed kisses into his inner thigh, confident Amy just rambled on about how she was a better detective than him and, for once, he just couldn't bring himself to disagree. Of course, he knew she was better than him in every way but the banter they had was half of the fun.

She sat up, startling him. She snatched the rest of the bourbon off him, took a big swig and put the bottle on the side. Jake had stayed mostly sober, knowing what she had to say was important. What he wasn’t prepared for was six drink, very sad Amy, looking at him with tears in her eyes, arms open wide. Next thing he knew, she was bawling into his shirt, body shaking with every sob. He wrapped his arms around her, far too concerned to realise that a half-naked Amy Santiago was sprawled on top of him. All he could do was run her back reassuringly, murmuring into her neck. This was Amy and she was upset and her scent was working it’s way up his nostrils, working his brain into a frenzy. This was Amy and she was upset and he was willing to do anything to make her smile again. This was Amy and she was upset and all he wanted in this moment was to make everything okay. She was hurting and it was hurting him. He knew he shouldn’t be feeling this way but she was everything. She was pretty much the whole reason he got out of bed in the morning. That and being a kick ass NYPD detective. But mostly Amy. And while he was internally monologuing, he was staring at her. And her sobs quietened to whimpers and she met his eyes.

“Jake I think I’m pregnant.” He couldn’t think of quite what to say but the tears started falling and he was pulling her to his chest with his fingers stroking her hair and he was promising her everything would be okay and how could Teddy leave at a time like this and how the squad would always be there for her no matter what. “That’s _why_ he left Jake. He freaked out and he left and I didn’t stop him because I didn’t want to raise a child with him. He was so boring and I need my baby's father to be fun and happy and everything Teddy isn’t. And I don’t know what to do because I can’t raise a child on my own and I know the squad would be supportive but I can’t do it Jake.”

“ Have you taken a test?” He had to remind himself to soften his voice because internally, he was raging. How could Teddy do that to her. He wanted to hurt Teddy so bad. This was Amy and he hurt her and no one gets away with that on his watch.

“Please don’t hunt down Teddy.” She chuckled. He sighed with the ultimate relief. He made her laugh. He shook his head slightly with a lopsided smile on his face and leant forward to press a kiss to her forehead. “No I haven’t taken one yet but I’m _late_ and I’m due to start another pack of pills and I need to know.” Jake tried to follow along with her rambling. He nodded and hummed in the right places, reassuring her she could handle this because she was 'Amy Fricking Santiago’. He wasn’t sure she believed him. But he believed in her. She rolled over finally, getting comfortable under the covers and gesturing for him to do the same.

“I can, uh, sleep on the couch if you want?” He muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

“I don’t want to be alone. Please.” She whispered, tears threatening to fall once again. So he slid under the covers, discarding his tear-soaked shirt and lay in his back. Then, all of a sudden, she was grabbing his arm and yanking it towards her so he was spooning her. “Please.” She whispered once more before falling into an exhausted slumber.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Jake woke up with dark brunette hair tickling his nose and threatening a sneezing fit. _Amy_. He remembered everything last night but wasn’t sure whether she would. He gently removed himself from her, getting changed back into last night’s clothes bundled into the chair in the corner. He tiptoed into the kitchen, grabbing the pile of post-it notes from the fridge. _Take these and chill in bed. Gone grabbing breakfast, Jake._ He placed the note with two Advil and a glass of water on her bedside table. Then he was grabbing his jacket, opening the door and bracing himself against the bitterly cold New York morning. First stop was the pharmacy. He knew she’d be too embarrassed to come in and get them so he wanted to make sure she didn’t have to make herself sick with uncertainty. Next stop, of course, was Amy's favourite diner for her usual order plus a chai latte (her newest favourite drink for some reason unbeknownst to him) along with waffles and regular coffee for him.

He let himself back into the apartment with the key spare key Amy. It was anyone’s guess why she entrusted him with the key but despite the numerous times he’d lost his own keys (briefly) he hadn’t once misplaced her key. He heard rustling in the bedroom so he set the food down on the table and slowly made his way to the door.

“Hey Ames, can I come in? I brought breakfast?” She hummed her confirmation and he pushed the door open with his hip. She was straightening the bed, his sweatpants on along with the sweatshirt she slept in. Her hair was damp, thrown into a messy bun. He grinned but his face soon fell when he realised that this cute domestic moment was highly unlikely to ever happen. “You sleep okay?” he asked her. He knew she hadn’t been restless or fidgety because he lay awake, curled into her, for most of the night worrying about his partner and thinking of ways to make her happy again.

“The best night’s sleep I’ve had in a while, thanks to you.” She smiled, a sleepy look still glazing her eyes. “Ooh is that a chai latte I can smell? You know me so well.” She laughed, grabbing the larger of the two drinks from his hand. “You spoil me.” She tried to wink but just ended up screwing both eyes up, creating a little ridge across her brow and crinkling her nose. She took a sip and sighed contentedly. “I was thinking.... do you know how stupid it is that I haven’t even taken a test? It’s like the first thing you do? But I go to that pharmacy all the time and I don’t want them to give me weird looks – are you mouthing my response?” Indignantly, she just shook her head and asked “Why?”

Jake looked around the room sheepishly, refusing to meet her eyes. He scratched the back of his neck and she knew he was hiding something. Setting the chai latte on the chest of drawers, she turned to him with her arms crossed, daring him to speak. “Iwentandboughtyousometests.” He blurted out. She raised an eyebrow and he took a deep breath. “I know you, Ames. I know you wouldn’t have wanted to go and buy them yourself so I went before I got breakfast. I figured you’d need someone you trust to be here and I was hoping I could be that person for you....”

He trailed off when her eyes began to fill with tears. “You’re a good man Peralta.” She stated, grabbing both the chai latte and his hand, dragging him to the table where she could smell her Spanish omlette going cold. They sat opposite one another, eating with the radio softly playing classical music in the background. She occasionally looked up at him and opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but she never did until she finished her food, tidied up and finished her drink. “Will you sit with me? And don’t say you already are because I will smack you.”

“I know this is a big deal. I promise I was only going to make a joke about you needed help to go- okay, okay I’ll stop. I made you smile though, that’s got to count for something, right?” He quickly changed direction when he saw her face but he just wanted to cheer her up. Even if his attempts usually came across as annoying.

She led him to the bathroom and he slumped next to the door, waiting to be asked in. He couldn’t stop thinking about her. Sure, he always acted like the joker but he was more than that. He cared about his friends and wanted to be the best partner he could to Amy. He was lost in thought when he felt more than heard the door opening. “Where do you want to wait?” She just gestured to the bathroom. So they sat on the tiled floor, Amy's head resting on Jake’s shoulder as they waited what was only about five minutes but felt like an eternity.

The timer went off. “I can’t do it Jake. I can’t look. I don’t want to be pregnant but I can’t not be pregnant and I-“ Jake held up a hand. He felt rude for doing it but she needed to know.

“You’re not. You’re not pregnant Amy. 3 different tests can’t lie, can they?” He said softly, sinking down so he was slightly below her, reaching forwards to hold her hands. She finally looked up at him with those big brown eyes in confusion. She shook her head. He felt sad for sure, considering her and Teddy would probably get back together, even if he was 'vanilla' as she put it last night. He needed to voice it, just to break the silence. “So does this mean you and Teddy...” he didn’t know what to say.

“No. He was awful, Jake. He knew nothing about how to please women, he was boring and annoying and part of the reason I was so worried in the first place is because I’d missed a pill when we were working a double and he refused to use a condom.” He gritted his teeth and balled the hand that wasn’t holding her hands into a fist.

“He fucking what. If I see him again I am going to hurt him so bad-“

“Not if I do it first.” She laughed, darkly. “Anyway, wanna watch a movie? Unfortunately I don’t have that copy of Die Hard you bought me. Teddy thought it was weird that I had it just because you love it so much so he threw it out. I’m sorry, please don’t be mad.” She looked down, refusing to meet his eyes. As if he could be mad at her for that? Teddy, on the other hand, was a fucking scumbag.

“Nah let’s watch Training Day instead. You have any microwave popcorn? Or should we make it from scratch?” He knew she’d want to make it from scratch. It was the only thing she couldn’t mess up. Hell, she’d even burnt microwave popcorn because the bag set fire.

Jake doesn’t know why he decides to wrap his arms around her shoulders, it just feels right. She hums, happily. He hates to break the silence but he needed to ask. “So.... you going to the docs to find out _why_ you’re late. Oh don’t look at me like that, I grew up with Gina. She used to make me buy tampons for her.” She laughed at that and he smiled.

“I guess it’s probably stress but I’ll see if I can get an appointment. Can’t be leaving you on your own now, can we? You’ll probably shoot yourself in the foot. Both figuratively and literally.”

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a few months since then and Jake had been hanging out with Amy on their shared day off every week. The squad was aware of this and someone had to hit Boyle every time he made a comment but it was nice. What none of the squad knew was how they would watch a movie in Amy or Jake’s rooms and subsequently fall asleep curled around each other. Or that each had their own dedicated space in the others' wardrobe for comfy hoodies sweatpants and, in Amy's case, leggings that she knew turned Jake on. And that’s the way it was. Slightly more than friends but never more than the occasional kiss on the cheek or forehead. And Jake was surprisingly okay with that. All he wanted to do was make Amy happy and it turned out that he did. As annoying as he could be, he also calmed her down and that’s what she needed.

As for the pregnancy scare, no one at the precinct knew apart from Holt. Amy had requested some of her annual leave which had raised a few eyebrows but she lied and said she was going to visit her family for two weeks. In reality, she only visited them for 3 days. As it turned out, she was anaemic, which meant the days not spent with her family were spent at her apartment with Jake, who revealed his not-too-shabby cooking skills. That was their little secret – if Boyle knew, he’d freak out. She had to admit though, Jake looked after her better than any boyfriend ever had. He made sure the meals he cooked had plenty of iron and stopped complaining about all the leafy green things he ate with her, cause he sure as hell wasn’t going to let her feel isolated. Maybe that was the issue though, or at least that was Amy’s thought process. He was acting like a doting boyfriend but they weren’t. And maybe she was okay with that, even when he looked at her with that grin and all she wanted to do was kiss him.

“I never thought I’d say this, but I’m craving pizza.” Amy whined, stretching out on the bed. It was 7pm and they’d been lazy that day. She did a bit of tidying and he picked up some groceries while Jake sat on the floor with a case file spread around him, occasionally asking for her input. On the flip side, Amy had been reading all day with intermittent naps. At the mention on pizza, however, Jake practically leapt to his feet and raced to get the takeout menu. Unfortunately they were too far away from Sal's and they’d had a couple beers that afternoon but, by Charles’s recommendation, there happened to be another pizzeria Jake approved of that also delivered. Order placed, Jake went to grab plates when Amy intervened. “We’re eating it in bed with napkins. I’m too tired and hungry to do anything else.”

Not even twenty minutes later and Amy was moaning around a piece of pizza that had just enough grease and the sounds were going straight to Jake’s dick. He was determined to be a good friend though, even if he fantasised about what other noises she could make. She would be the absolute death of him. He’d turned down more than enough dates that even his solo sessions weren’t keeping him in check. Luckily it had been silently agreed a while ago not to mention his considerable morning wood. So yeah, the situation wasn’t ideal. Instead, Jake shovelled down slice after slice, hoping that the cholesterol would kill him before the blue balls.

He wasn’t doing a very good job of hiding the raging hard on or the fact he was eating to distract himself. She was putting on the moans ever so slightly but they were practically living together and he was so good to her. They’d made it through her pregnancy scare without it ruining the friendship, so she wondered what the next step would be like. Okay, so she also wondered about what it would feel like to ride his dick all the way to hell. She’d accidentally rubbed her ass against his pants just to feel him squirm before. He thought she was asleep but, in reality, she just wanted to see if he’d make the first move.

Once she’d claimed to have had enough, Jake took it upon himself to box up the leftovers and throw out the trash. He was clearly trying to calm himself down and be a good friend. But Amy wasn’t having any of it, she wanted to see how he reacted. She hadn’t been like this since the night she first brought him home. Since then, she usually slept in at least some gym shorts or leggings. But it was starting to get warmer and, even as a naturally cold person, she needed to be able to sleep in next to nothing. She’d bought it a few weeks ago and worn it underneath her heavier sweaters. A black bralette: sheer, mesh-like material with a few embroidered red roses covering her nipples. She had the matching panties as well and, even though they itched like hell, she put those on too – she hoped that they wouldn’t stay on for long anyway. Next was one of Jake’s plaid shirts, open at the front. Then, pleased with her appearance, she lay on the bed seductively, waiting for him to return.

"I made you some tea." Carrying a tray with a teapot, two mugs, creamer and sugar, Jake was more intent on not spilling it everywhere than looking at Amy. She huffed to herself.

"It can wait." The gravely, husky tone of her voice had Jake looking up cautiously and choking on air.

"Fuck!" He turned around so quickly the creamer almost spilled, He out it down on the table but still hadn't turned around. "Uhm, I can sleep on the couch if you're too warm-" He started.

Suddenly, Amy wasn't so sure of herself. But she was feeling too proud and too sexy to revert back to her shy self. "I want you Jake, if you don’t feel the same that's fine. I just wanted to know, I thought-"

He turned around, hands in his pockets. "Amy, you have to know how attracted to you I am but I didn’t want to assume."

"You're not assuming, I'm telling you I want you and I want to know if you feel the same." She said, sitting up so that she rested on the balls of her feet and she was knelt before him. She reached out towards him, finger hooking in his belt loop and pulled him forwards. He slowly removed his hands from his pockets, hissing slightly at the pressure caused by his dick straining against his jeans. Amy grinned at him and he cocked his head.

"I'm game if you are." With that, Amy's grin turned downright sinful as she unbuttoned his jeans with one hand, the other snaking up his torso. He huffed and took his t-shirt off as she pulled his jeans down in one swift motion. Kicking his clothes to his side of the bed, he finally took in how _good_ Amy looked in his shirt. The groan that escaped his lips was almost predatory.

Swinging her legs off of the bed, she looked pointedly at the bed. "Lie down, on your back, arms behind your head."

"Yes, _Captain_." Jake winked. She sucked in air through her teeth,

"I like the sound of that..." She all but growled. She straddled his torso and leaned over him, ghosting a kiss against his lips. He rose to follow her, to deepen the kiss. But that was his first mistake. He'd brought one of his arms down to steady himself, but before he could move his arm further than his ear, _click._

"Handcuffs? Really Santiago?" She nodded, before leaning down to whisper to him

"Anything you're not comfortable with, safeword is peaches." He chuckled, but lust made him heady with the possibilities.

"Don't threaten me with a good time." He smirked. She finally crashed her lips to his. It was brutal and savage and everything she wanted it to be. There was a time to be gentle but this wasn't it. With his free hand, Jake stroked up the soft material of his shirt up to Amy's hair. He didn’t even notice her hand drifting to his boxers until  _oh_ , she was palming him through his boxers and swallowing his moans and whimpers. Her strong legs had him pinned so he couldn't even buck his hips up to chase the friction he so desperately needed. She pried her lips from his, biting and sucking his lower lip for good measure. She let go with an obscene _pop_.

Then she was moving down, down and his fingers were still in her hair and his other hand was above his head in that slightly painful, aching way from his old injury that made the pleasure so much sweeter and – _oh my god Amy Santiago was pulling down his boxers._ She was looking up at him through those dark eyelashes and licking her lips and his dick was twitching with the sheer proximity of her. He could feel her hot breath. He anticipated the warmth of her mouth and she lowered her head but nothing could ever compare to that first moment where she took all of him in straight away. She lightly closed her mouth around his cock and she swallowed and the pressure was mind blowing. It was warm and wet and _oh my god she's moving_. She was bobbing her head up and down, sporadically deepthroating him and hollowing her cheeks and licking at his head all while her hands were massaging his balls and perineum and stroking up and down his shaft while she was concentrating on the head.

The noises that came out of Jacob Sherlock Peralta's mouth were fucking filthy. All whimpers and moans and _please_ and _oh god yes_ and _more_. Amy could have been blowing him for minutes or hours, days or weeks, years or whole centuries and he would be none the wiser. He was in complete bliss, his eyes kept rolling back and a blush was spreading across his chest and at one point he thought he felt tears spilling from his eyes because how could little Amy Santiago be _so good_ at giving blowjobs. Then Jake's mind started wandering which was never a good thing. He wondered whether she was like this with Teddy (or if he was too vanilla) and who, exactly, taught her to be so good at this. He shouldn't feel so protective but he wanted her to be his, he had for years but had been too cowardly to say or do anything. And then they practically moved in together, but she was still so sad, And everything was so nice and cute and _domestic_ and he didn’t want to risk it just so he no longer had to jerk off in the shower or go home to 'get something' and spend hours edging until he had orgasms so powerful he saw stars or went blind or those brown eyes that made him smile.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the removal of that warm, wet mouth and the tongue that was now licking the tears that had actually managed to escape. "What's wrong?" She whispered.

"It was just really good and I... let me? He whimpered, reaching down with his free hand to feel her wetness through the very pretty underwear. But he quite liked the gentle burn of his left arm being held above his head so he pulled gently at the underwear, hoping she'd get the hint. She did, and the moment the underwear was off, he hooked his arm through her legs so that his palm was flat against her ass and pulled her forwards until she was straddling his face. He gently kissed the soft skin of her inner thigh and the tension left her. She'd since shed the shirt and now she reached behind her, unhooking the bralette and flinging it in the direction of the chair. Hesitantly, he licked at her wet slit and she gasped at his warmth. His dick twitched at both the sound and the taste of her. He stopped briefly, stilling the movement of his hand where it was stroking her leg. She sighed and yanked it up to her breast. She stooped slightly, grabbing the headboard with both hands. He resumed his assault, licking his way up to her clit. He sucked hard at the same time he flicked her nipple. She gasped and ground down on his face, muttering a half-hearted apology at the fact that she was practically suffocating him. _Not the worst way to go_ , he thought, the chuckle sending vibrations right to her core,

She tapped his shoulder, too far gone to form sentences. She brought her left leg up. She grabbed his wrist and whimpered " _Please Jake_." So he trailed his fingers down her torso, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He began to slide a finger inside her when she managed to huff out " _More_." A command he was more than happy to fulfil. He eased two fingers in, feeling her tightness as he curled them; she sighed with what seemed like relief and she melted against him like putty in his hands. She lowered her hips to his mouth. She was humming, lazily rocking her hips back and forth with the swipes of his tongue. His fingers were undulating at the same rhythm until he curled his fingers the right way and his teeth lightly grazed her sensitive, overworked clit and she keened towards him, moaning and gasping and rutting furiously against his hand and mouth and she was coming and it was crashing against her like an ocean and suddenly, she was gone. He was still in a daze from seeing her beautiful face scrunched up with pleasure (or at least he hoped it was pleasure).

She removed herself from him and he brought his fingers to his mouth to suck clean – he could _not_ get enough of her. Her taste, her smell, her mind. He wanted all of her, even the dark parts that woke her from her sleep shaking and crying in the early hours of the morning. He would have eaten her out for hours until all he could smell and taste was her, until she was the beginning and end of his world, nay, his universe. He really needed to stop getting lost in his thoughts because he only came to when she dug her nails into his hip and looking at him with intensity he had rarely seen. She wanted him to look at her.

"I want to see your face and I want you to look at me. _Really look_. I want you to see exactly how good you make me feel." She began lowering herself down, guiding him in with one hand while her other was placed on his chest for support. She hissed slightly as he stretched her but moaned once she was fully seated. Then she started to rock back and forth, grinding against him to relieve the pressure building once more in her core. He wished his other hand was free so he could hold her as she rode him. He didn't realise he was pulling so hard until his other hand was finally on her hip, the flimsy plastic of the fake handcuffs dangling from the headboard above him. _Tsk_. She half shook her head and he wondered if she was contemplating using their real handcuffs next time (if there ever was a next time). He gripped her hips tighter and began to thrust upwards in time with her. Her gaps became more desperate and high pitched until it was just sharp intakes of breath over and over. He let go with his right hand, bringing his thumb round to brush against her clit, stroking in time with his thrusts. It sent her over the edge with a breathy moan, as if she'd been holding her breath until that moment. "How are you _still going_?" She gasped, slowing down and holding her palm up to stop. She climbed off of him and went to crawl down his body but he stopped her.

"We can... we can stop there if you'd like. You don’t have to do... that. Not if you don’t want to."

"Well, there's something else I had in mind..." She said, getting onto all fours.

"If you're sure." He said, positioning himself behind her. She barely gave himself time to steady himself when she pressed backwards, taking all of him back into her. His body shuddered at the sheer bliss of it. He couldn’t help but wonder if she'd be open to the _other thing_. It had never really appealed to him until this moment when all he could see was her cute butt and the curve of her spine and the perfect hourglass of her body. She way everything and even if this was all he ever got... if she woke up tomorrow and decided that this was a mistake? He would respect that. Everything about this was completely her choosing.

He'd never forget the first time she'd laid her head on his lap (sober) or the time she ran her fingers through his hair while he was falling asleep. He'd never touched her without her initiating it. At least, not at first, not until he learned to read her cues until it was almost like a psychic bond. He knew when she needed space and when she'd had a tough day and when she just needed to cry into his shirt. He even knew when she needed skin-to-skin contact – it was rare but sometimes he'd just silently carry her to the couch or the bed and she'd take off her blouse and he'd take off his t-shirt and she'd just lie there on his warm, bare chest. Sometimes she was so empty she needed his warmth until she finally felt human enough to shed a few tears.

" _Jake._ " Her breathy moan shook him once more from his thoughts. Maybe this was how he was lasting so long. He kept getting distracted. Well there was no way he would be able to get distracted with her saying his name like that.

"Say it again." He ran his left hand up to the nape of her neck and back down her spine before reaching around to her full, heavy breasts and tugging experimentally on the erect nipple before palming it to sooth the small hurt. All the while his right hand snaked around to her front, his long fingers able to reach her clit, the callouses delightfully rough against her centre. She ground back into him, making him suck air through his teeth at the sensation. He leaned back so his body rested on his shins and her body flush against his chest.

Jake playfully nipped Amy's earlobe as she reached backwards to stroke his hair. Amy rolled her head to the side, allowing him access to the sensitive spot where it met her shoulder, while her free hand yanked his from her breast to her throat. "Are you sure?" He whispered. Her moan as he sheepishly squeezed her throat was all the answer her needed. She just kept sobbing his name over and over in a state of such reverie it was as if the only thing she knew was his name and the pleasure she was feeling. The sounds were going straight to his cock. His rhythm became sloppy and his breathing laboured when out came the most scandalous words he had ever heard Amy say: " _I want you to cum inside me._ " He was gone. He was well and truly fucking gone. The most insane, intense, incredible orgasm ripped through him at the same time Amy climaxed from his indolent ministrations of her clit. His near-constant groans and _so good_ turned into a strangled cry as he bit down on Amy's shoulder which, in turn, caused her to moan so loud it probably woke her neighbours.

Speaking of which: "My neighbours are going to fucking hate me." Amy laughed, hoarsely. She climbed off of him and turned to face him, grabbing a towel from her bed side drawers to sit on. "Especially if we keep _this_ up." Jake perked up at that, cocking his head to the side. Amy ducked her head, almost as if she was embarrassed.

"Do you? Want to carry on with this I mean?" Jake asked uncomfortably, refusing to meet her eyes. She grabbed him by the chin and kissed him slowly, lazily. The complete opposite of the hungry, unyielding kiss they had shared earlier. A kiss so full of love and understanding it made Jake's heart hurt. It made him hopeful of their future together. He nuzzled into her neck before kissing the red mark he'd left on her shoulder. "Let's get cleaned up then." He said, rolling over with Amy still in his arms. He carried her bridal style all the way to the bathroom, feeling his hard-on return just by looking at her glowing, slightly sweaty skin and how she smiled at him so sleepily. He already woke up to that face most mornings but things were different now. Amy clinging to him like a Koala, he cradled her with one arm and turned the shower on with the other. She began to scratch shapes into his skin and he looked down at her. _I think I love her._

"Oh you do now? Well it's a good job I think I love you too, Peralta."

"Santiago." He pushed her under the cold spray from the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Always open to constructive criticism.


End file.
